


Grimm In training

by jamesm97



Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alpha Scott McCall, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Break Up, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Detective Stiles, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grimm Stiles, Hunter Training, Hunters & Hunting, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Makeup, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is a Grimm, Stiles-centric, Training, Wesen Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All my life I have known about the supernatural, my high school best friend was a werewolf, I dated a banshee and a were-coyote but this takes the cake" Stiles seethes.</p><p>"I know this is a lot to handle.." </p><p>"A lot to handle, last week I passed my detective exam and got shipped to Portland I started this morning and now your telling me I'm a Grimmy, what the hell is that any way?" Stiles asks waving his gun in the air.</p><p>"It's a er Grimm actually" Rosalee says.</p><p>"No offence but could you possibly put the gun down?" Monroe asks.</p><p>"When theirs a werewolf in the room I don't think so" Stiles shouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portland

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think

“Captain Renard?”

“Come in” Sean shouted the paper work on his desk was piling ever since the royals tried to have him killed he spent a unnecessary amount of time recovering in the hospital.

“Errm I was told by the desk Sergeant to come and see you..”

 

“I’m sorry you are?” Captain Renard asks.

 

“I’m Stiles, erm Stiles Stilinski I was transferred here from New York” Stiles told the large tanned man.

“I wasn’t aware of any new officer transfer requests sent out” The captain says standing up.

 

“Actually no sir I’m the new Detective” Stiles tells him a little smile forming on his face.

“Detective? How old are you?” Sean asks.

 

“I’m 23 sir” Stiles tells him.

 

“Little young to be a Detective aren’t you?” Sean asks inspecting the new recruit.

 

“I grew up around police work my father is the sheriff of Beacon county and I basically learned everything about being a cop by the age of fourteen” Stiles tells him.

 

“Sergeant Wu?” Captain Renard shouted out the door.

 

“Yes sir?” A short but stern man asks coming in.

“Was you aware of the new Detective request?” The Captain asks.

 

“I was, after the death of Detective Raymond the precinct put in a transfer request for a new Detective whilst you were recuperating in hospital” Wu tells him.

 

“Well it seems a welcome is in order Detective Stilinski” Captain Renard said after looking outside his office for something.

 

“Nick, Hank could I see you in my office?” The captain shouts after two men.

 

“Could it wait we have to go see your mother at the spice shop” Nick asks the captain.

 

“Actually Detective Stilinski here will be shadowing you two for the month, learn the ropes and pre-pair himself for life as a Detective” The Captain tells them.


	2. Car ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, My life has just been hectic.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to call me bad words

“Oh okay sure” Nick tells the Captain.

He turns towards Stiles and smiles brightly “I’m Nick Burkhardt” He offers his hand and Stiles shakes it.

“I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski” Stiles tells him.

“I’m Hank Griffin” the other man tells him offering his hand too.

“Stiles your badge and gun will be down stairs, Nick will show you where you need to go and all you have to do is sign for them” The Captain tells him.

After Stiles signed for his gun and badge and hand cuffs he was shown to the car park and all around the office by Hank and Nick.

“We haven’t got any cases at the moment so were just going to see a friend at the spice shop you can stay here if you want or come with us” Nick tells him.

“Oh well I’ll tag along being new to the city and all it might be a good idea to get a lay of the land” Stiles smiles following the two to the parking lot where they take Hanks car.

“So Stiles how long have you been on the force?” Hank asks.

“Two years” Stiles smiles.

“Two years and your a Detective impressive”Nick says.

“Yeah I have always wanted to be a Detective my fathers the Sheriff of my home town so I wanted to follow in his footsteps” Stiles tells them.

 

“Bet he’s proud of you” Hank smiles, while keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“I wouldn’t know, he got shot on the job before I joined the force” Stiles tells the duo his voice is tight and uncomfortable.

 

“I’m sorry just with you saying he is the Sheriff I assumed he was still the Sheriff” Hank says feeling guilty.

 

“Yeah no its fine its just that to me he is the Sheriff and always will be in my mind I guess” Stiles shrugs.

 

“How did he die?” Nick asks turning in his seat to face Stiles.

 

“He was at the station with my best friend Scott when they both got shot by a crazy man escaping the custody of a deputy they were DOA when they got to hospital shot in the heart both of them” Stiles tells him.

 

“Both of them died? That’s rough man”Nick says.

 

“My best friend Scott survived, just my dad that died” Stiles corrects.

 

Fortunately they were saved from talking about the most awkward subject in the world when they arrived at the spice shop.

 

Stiles looked up at the old building with uncertainty, it seems sort of spooky to him.

 

However it was a different feeling when he read the sign on the door.

 

“Oh my god” Stiles shouts happily.

 

“What? What is it?” Nick asks had automatically going to his gun holster, his eyes darting around the mostly empty street searching for any signs of danger.

 

Hank does too as if they both expect a random stranger to be carrying a rpg or something.

 

“Oh its just I saw exotic teas” Stiles says pointing to the sign.

 

It takes Nick a couple seconds to register the information before he raises his eyebrows in question as if to say ‘And?’

 

“Oh its just that I was hoping they might have Dragon phoenix pear jasmine tea, I find some in New York and I have been hooked since, I had like a half a year supply but the damn movers dropped them in water, I’m so lost without that amazing taste” Stiles gives a small smile.

 

Nick just rolls his eye pushing the door open, the bell above the door chimes and Stiles inhales the scent of many different things.

 

When he steps a toe inside he suddenly feels safe.


	3. Grimm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated this I got writers block on this one and then I got sick.
> 
> But I think I have found my direction so I hope you like it

As soon as they were inside the shop Nick had a nice beautiful woman called Rosalee help him with his exotic tea needs.

Stiles felt uneasy as if he was trying to distract him, Nick had a silent conversation with Rosalee with a whole load of eyebrows and eye motions.

The women was amazing though she knew everything about teas she had some of the tea Stiles needed and she even offered he knowledge and suggested he try other teas too each with different properties and uses.

He isn’t ashamed to say that he spent over a hundred bucks to buy his teas.

Stiles hears a crash in the other room and Stiles immediately goes into cop mode.

He’s sliding the door open with his gun raised in seconds despite Rosalee attempt at reassuring him its okay.

Stiles nearly has a heart attack standing in the middle of the room is a wolfed out werewolf with glowing red eyes.

He’s much different than Scott or his pack but he knows a werewolf.

“Nick, Hank back away” Stiles tells them his gun trained directly on the still wolfed out Monroe.

“Why?” Hank and Nick asks at the same time.

“Look at his face” Stiles tells them.

Monroe steps back a couple of steps and his face sort of shimmers and he’s back to his normal looking human self.

Stiles steps away from Rosalee gun still trained on her husband and when he sees her she’s wolfed out to only she isn’t a wolf she’s Kitsune like Kira accept more furry.

“Shit” Stiles hisses and moves his gun on to Rosalee as well moving between husband and wife to try and see which one was more of a threat.

Rosalee looks into his eyes and flinches back her furry face disappears in a ripple as well.

Stiles finds that weird its like when you ship a rock in a lake the ripples seem to be all over her face as she shifts back.

“Nick he’s a grimm” Both Rosalee and Monroe say at the same time putting their hands up to Stiles trying to prove they mean no harm.

“He’s a grimm?” Hank asks.

“A what?” Stiles asks looking to Nick and Hank.

“Stiles can you see what Monroe and Rosalee are?” Nick asks moving towards him.

“Of course he’s a werewolf and she’s a Kitsune” Stiles tells him pointing at each of them with his gun.

“Stiles your a grimm” Nick says the word again like that actually makes sense.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles ask annoyed.

“Your a grimm just like I used to be” Nick tells him

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” Stiles shouts.

“Grimm’s are special people who possess incredible powers that allow you to see us wesen, its a grimm’s job to hunt the bad wesen” Rosalee explains.

“What the hell is a wesen?” Stiles asks having trouble sounding out the weird name.

“ A wesen is what me and Rosalee are wesen can be anyone their creatures many different species like fairytale monsters accept many people are good and were born being wesen its something that can’t be stopped” Monroe explains his hands still up.

“Your not a wesen or whatever your a werewolf and she’s a Kitsune” Stiles says still pointing with the gun.

“I’m a Blutbad and my wife is a Fuchsbau” Monroe explains.  
"All my life I have known about the supernatural, my high school best friend was a werewolf, I dated a banshee and a were-coyote but this takes the cake" Stiles seethes.

"I know this is a lot to handle.." Nick says

"A lot to handle, last week I passed my detective exam and got shipped to Portland I started this morning and now your telling me I'm a Grimmy, what the hell is that any way?" Stiles asks waving his gun in the air.

"It's a er Grimm actually" Rosalee says.

"No offence but could you possibly put the gun down?" Monroe asks.

"When theirs a werewolf in the room I don't think so" Stiles shouts.

“Stiles you said you know about the supernatural right? You dated a banshee and coyote?” Hank asks him.

“Yeah your point is?” Stiles ask.

“Were they good people?” Hank asks him.

“Yeah the best?” Stiles smiles.

“Well trust me when I say Monroe and Rosalee aren’t a threat they are the kindest people I’ve ever met and you don’t need to be scared of them” Hank tells him.

“I’m not scared, I’ve been dealing with the supernatural for years” Stiles tells him.

“Well put down the gun because I need to explain what a grimm is and what it is we do” Nick tells him.

“We? You mean your a grimm too?” Stiles asks.

“I was and were working on getting my power back” Nick tells him.

After an hour of constant denial Stiles teenage self started to emerge he suddenly wanted to research anything and everything wesen.

He had made Rosalee and Monroe ‘woge’ several times and he noted the differences between Blutbad and werewolves as well as Fuchsbau and Kitsune

“Your kinda cute” Stiles comments to Rosalee.

“She’s taken” Monroe chuckles.

“I have a question” Stiles asks.

“Go on” Nick asks.

“How am I a grimm?” Stiles asks.

“It’s likely a member of your family was a grimm can you think of any family members that was always moving around? Or someone who seems to go somewhere for days on end?” Rosalee asks him.

“Well my Aunt Marie was always moving around and going on business trips I never knew a librarian that actually travelled to get the books they needed” Stiles laughed.

“Aunt Marie?” Nick asks suspiciously.

“Oh my mothers, sister one of them anyway apparently the other one died in a car crash, Mom hated talking about her family she was always on the look out always panicking I assumed her family were kind of nut jobs, but her sister Marie came by a year before my mother died and told her she was dying” Stiles said.

“How did your mother die?” Rosalee asks.

“She died in a horrible car accident” Stiles tells her. “She would have died any way she had frontal temporal dementia” Stiles tells them.

“Your mother what was she called?” Nick asks through what sounds like a massive lump in his throat.

“Claudia” Stiles tells him.

“Have you got a picture?” Nick asks and his voice is so strained everyone else picks up on it and looks to him strangely.

Monroe suddenly gasps and looks to Nick

“You don’t think?” Monroe asks his eyes wide.

“I have no Idea” Nick tells him.

Stiles pulls out his wallet and takes the picture of him his father and mother a few years before she died.

He passes it to Nick and Nick’s breath leaves him in one go.

“Nick isn’t that your mother?” Rosalee asks confused.

Stiles head whips in Rosalee’s direction and then Nick’s

“What?” Stiles squeaks out.

“Yeah yes it is” Nick says stroking the picture of Stiles mother.

“That would make you and Stiles...” Hank goes to say but is interrupted by Nick.

“Brothers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need some agents of shield prompts so If you like the show and would like me to gift you a fic please leave a prompt for AOS
> 
> the prompt can be anything for anypairing and any setting


	4. Confused

“Brothers?” Stiles repeats baffled by the groups train of thought.

“Looks like it” Nick mutters and how can he sound so calm?

“I think you’ve made a mistake, sorry but I’m an only child and if my mom had another kid before me then I think she would have told me before she died” Stiles tells him his voice getting steadily higher and higher as he shouts at his brother.

Its not his brother shit he means Nick.

“We could always ask her” Rosalee suggests and Stiles wants to shoot her fury ass because what kind of a dumb statement was that?

“No we can’t she died of frontal temporal dementia, so unless your fox and the hound wesen powers can summon the dead we can’t ask anyone anything” Stiles shouts.

“She’s not dead” Nick says at the same time Monroe bursts out laughing.

“Sorry” He giggles like a school girl when Hank and Rosalee glare at him. “It’s jus he called us the fox and the hound and it oddly fits” He says through laughter then took a deep breath and calmed himself.

“Is there a bar around here?” Stiles asks anyone really.

“Ye..NO” Monroe says when Nick glares.

“Never mind I will find one myself” Stiles whispers and turns to leave he holsters his gun and he’s got the door open before his head slams into another head.

“Ow” He hisses.

“Jeez watch where your going” A very rude young women hisses at him clutching her head her short black her reminds him of Alice from Twilight.

“Sorry” He tells her.

“Stiles wait” Nick says grabbing his shoulder.

Stiles doesn’t really think he just reacts He grabs Nick’s hand and in an instant the cop is on his ass and Stiles is pushing the women out the way and escaping down the road.

He doesn’t really see anything then when he actually looks up he wishes he didn’t.

Their was a minor fender bender in front of him and the two car owners were woged out in front of him one was a chubby beaver looking man his pick up truck had the name of some repair company on and the other guy was in a simple Saturn he was like a mouse.

He started running.

He could feel his lungs burn after four or five miles but oddly he didn’t slow.

Not until he ran across the road and ended up getting hit by what felt like a forklift.

He couldn’t open his eyes and the radiating pain spread across his whole body the it was just black.


	5. Coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient and I am sorry for sucking when I update.
> 
> Good news guys I have finished college until September so I have nothing to do during summer so I should be able to focus on my fan fics and prompts that I receive.

“Come on Stiles” Nick says speaking to the man for the first time in a week. He’s been visiting everyday he just didn’t see the point in talking now though it couldn’t hurt.

“You need to come back” Nick begs him tells him whatever he doesn’t even know if Stiles can hear him.

Stiles had been hit by a car going fifty miles and hour he had six broken ribs, a fractured wrist and a broken leg, multiple abrasions and contusions and has been in a coma for what feels like years.

The doctors are baffled his brain waves and rem cycle are completely normal its like he’s just sleeping only he won’t wake up.

Rosalee and Monroe with the help of Hank and Truble have been researching to see if something supernatural could be going on but they are just as baffled by him.

His Grimm powers should help the healing along but him being in a coma makes no sense at all to him or his doctors.

There is a small knock on the door and Nick looks up to see Juliet at the door.

“Hey” He gives her a small smile and his eyebrows raise in question.

“No she hasn’t replied yet” Juliet answers his silent question that’s all he’s been asking for the week Stiles has been out.

“Damn it” Nick shouts making her jump from the sudden loudness in the more or less quiet wing of the hospital.

“Baby, it’s going to be fine, she will answer you eventually but right now you need to focus on your brother” She tells him with a small smile.

“A brother that’s in a coma”He tells her his voice is low and unusually broken.

“At least we know for sure he is your brother” She tells him taking the spare seat next to him and grabbing his hand.

“Yeah I suppose that’s something, it still doesn’t answer any of my questions though like why she didn’t tell us we had siblings out there, why she faked her death, why she made Stiles and his father think she had some horrible form of dementia” Nick tells her and he kind of hates his mother right now.

“You think your Aunt Marie would have told you if she was still alive?” Juliet asks.

“I don’t know all the women in my family seem to be amazing liars” Nick hisses out his head falling in his hands.

“Why don’t you go home and sleep honey? You’ve just got off from work you need to go home to bed” She tells him.

“I want to stay with him” He tells her.

“I’ll stay, you go and get some rest and if anything changes I will call you right away” She tells him.

“I’m fine all I need is a coffee and I will be good to go” He tells her his eyes expressing what he can’t say, he can’t leave him because he’s family.

“Fine I will go to starbucks and get you some coffee you need to eat too, how about that Chinese place you like a few blocks from here?” Juliet asks.

“Yeah” He smiles.

“What do you want?” She asks relieved that he’s eating all his free time is spent in the hospital eating the shitty fending machine food.

“The usual extra soy sauce, plenty of spring onion and can I get an extra shot in my coffee please” Nick tells her.

“Yeah sure” Juliet tells him bending down to kiss his head. “Everything is going to be fine, he will wake up and when he does your going to be able to get to know your brother” She smiles.

“But what if he doesn’t?” Nick asks before she can leave the room “What if he’s comatose forever and I never get a chance to get to know him? What if I have to bury my brother a week after I met him? I might never get the chance to bong with him, and what about my mom? What if she gets here and he’s dead? I can’t be the one to tell her that” Nick tells her his voice steadily becoming louder and louder until he stands suddenly and punches the wall.

“Nick” Juliet shouts.

“I know it was stupid it was the only thing that I could punch that wouldn’t break or something” He tells her leaning his head on the spot he’s just punched.

“No Nick his fingers just moved” Juliet tells him moving closer to the bed.

“What?” Nick asks lifting his head up and looking at Stiles and seeing his eyes moving around under the eyelids frantically.

“Stiles?” Nick shouts and boys whole body twitches.

“I’m gonna go grab a doctor” Juliet tells him putting her keys back in her back and rushing out of the room.

“Stiles?” Nick shouts again.

“Stp shting” Stiles mumbles before attempting to roll over.

His eyes suddenly shoot open and he releases a massive hiss of pain as he roll over onto his broken ribs.

“Shit it’s okay” Nick tells him helping him roll back onto his back,

“How long have I been out?” Stiles asks his voice horse from not using it in a while.

“A week” Nick tells him with a small smile on his face.

“Shit a week?” Stiles croaks out attempting to sit up and take out the wires.

“Where are you going?” Nick hisses pushing him down.

“To work I’ve been out a week it was my first day I’m so going to get fired” Stiles tells him trying to get up again.

“It’s fine I told the Captain what happened I told him you were chasing a robber who stole a women’s purse and got his by a car” Nick tells him.

“You lied to the Captain?” Stiles asks his eyes going wide almost comically so.

“No that’s the story that we have to stick to though to other people, the Captain knows the truth he knows all about me and Grimm stuff” Nick tells him before he shuts his mouth when the doctor comes rushing in.

“Mr Stilinski?” The Doctor asks looking baffled.

“Doc? Not that I’m not grateful for the treatment or anything but when can I get out of here I have gold fish at home that are probably dead” Stiles tells him.

Nick can’t help but laugh at him.

“Well you did loose a little blood,but nothing major I want to run some tests and I want to keep you in for one more day just to make sure that your fine” The doctor tells him picking up the chart and writing a bunch of stuff.

“Did someone mention Chinese food? Or was I dreaming?” Stiles asks when the Doctor leaves to order the tests.

Nick just laughs more.

He’s fine not completely healed but getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to drop me a fan fic request cause I really want to start writing a bunch over the summer


	6. History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while I am very sorry but good news I have finished college for the summer so I should be able to post frequently sorry guys for being a royal prick and not posting

“Okay let me get this straight! A grimm is a special person woman or man who possesses incredible power such as being able to see the true forms of wesen even when those wesen don’t want us to? And they are some sort of wesen police they protect as well hunt wesen?” Stiles asks confused if they protect them why do they hunt them too.

“We only protect the wesen who are innocent, out ancestors used to kill bad wesen but because I’m a cop I try to link them to crimes and get them dealt with lawfully” Nick tells them,

“The job of a grimm is to protect humans though, first and foremost” Hank adds in.

Stiles takes his eyes of Nick to smile at Hank they have all sneaked into his hospital room Nick, Hank, Monroe, Rosalee and Juliet the brought another Grimm with them called Teresa but she prefers to be called Trubel.

“So what other powers do Grimm’s have?” Stiles asks he has always wanted powers.

“Well we get slight superhuman, strength, durability, enhanced reflex and agility, speed apparently we have a natural aptitude for fighting Wesen” Nick tells him.

“What about the healing?” Stiles asks he’s sure Nick said he would heal faster.

“Well that’s enhanced too not like by superhuman levels but you will heal faster” Nick smiles.

“Have you never seen Wesen before?” Trubel asks him.

“Wesen? No but I have been dealing with the supernatural all my life” Stiles tells them.

“Supernatural? Hank was telling me that you mentioned that you dated a werecoyote and a banshee and your best friend was a werewolf” Trubel reveals.

“Yeah I guess their are different types of supernatural in the world those that only Grimm’s can see and those everyone can see” Stiles shrugs hissing slightly when he pulls his ribs.

“You okay?” Nick asks standing quickly “Shall I get a nurse?” He asks his worry clear.

“No, I’m fine just pulled my ribs” He reassures him, god he has a brother how fucking crazy is his life? Too fucking crazy.

“I want to apologize to you both” Stiles says out loud looking to Monroe and Rosalee.

“What for?” Monroe and Rosalee ask at the same time and then give each other a cute smirk.

“I held my gun to you both I was freaked out but that wasn’t an excuse” Stiles tells them.

“It was a shock, we won’t hold it against you” Rosalee smiles and its like a motherly smile that has Stiles breathing a little easier.

“Yeah and its nothing compared to what Nick did when he first found out about me” Monroe added with a laugh.

“What did you do?” Stiles asks him curiously.

“I had him arrested because I thought he kidnapped and ate a little girl” Nick tells him a small blush appearing on his face.

“Well he does look like the big bad wolf” Stiles smirks.

“Yeah but he’s actually a little puppy” Rosalee smirks pinching Monroe’s cheek.

“Aww the fox and the hound are cute together” Stiles smirks.

Juliet lets out a snort laugh at the nickname.

“Mr Stilinski?” The doctor asks walking in the door when he looks up and sees the room packed with six people his eyes widen.

“I’m not even going to ask” He says walking over to Stiles.

“I have discharge papers you requested and I must state once again I do wish you would stay longer we still want to run tests to ensure your comatose state won’t happen again” The Doctor tells him hesitantly before he hands over the papers and his pen.

“Are my injuries manageable?” Stiles asks him.

“Well yeah your injuries are fine and healing nicely it will take about one to two months to recover fully but they aren’t serious or life threatening” The doctor tells him.

“Well I want to go home to my house, I just bought it and I haven’t even unpacked my suitcase yet” Stiles tells him.

“I advise against heavy lifting you still have a broken leg and a fractured wrist not to mention the ribs bending will be painful I would get one of your friends to help you out or just leave it until your better” The doctor tells him taking the signed papers off him.

“I can unpack doc, I’m injured not completely bed ridden” Stiles moans his ADD makes it hard for him to sit still.

“I will have the nurse bring your prescription in and your wheelchair” he tells him.

“Are you serious wheelchair I can walk fine” Stiles moans.

“Mr Stilinski need I remind you that your left leg is broken your left wrist is fractured and you have three broken ribs on your left side, which means you can’t use a crutch on your left side without injuring your hand even more the wheelchair is the best course of action” He tells him walking out the room.

“How long will these Grimm powers take to kick in because I could use some of that enhanced healing about now” Stiles moans.

“I could always try and make a tea to speed up the healing” Rosalee offers.

“Really?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah” She smiles.

“I would hug you but its hard to sit up” Stiles smirks.

“You also left your teas that you bought in the shop” She informs him.

“I could use some of that tea about now the hospital food sucks” Stiles moans again.

“You haven’t been eating the hospital food we brought you Chinese food for the week you’ve been awake” Juliet spoke up smirking at his antics.

“Not in the mornings” Stiles smirks.

“I had honestly hoped you would never become a Grimm” Says a very familiar voice in the door way.

“Mom?” Nick and Stiles says at the same time.

“Hey” She smiles as she takes he hood down and steps into the room closing the door.

“Rosalee, can you go in the dresser next to my bed for me and pass me my stuff please” Stiles asks glaring at his mother.

“Yeah sure what do you want?” She asks bending down and opening the dresser.

“My gun so I can shoot this women cause she’s a stranger to me a cold heartless bitch who pretended to die and made her son’s think she was dead he husband thought she was dead” Stiles shouts wincing when he pulls his ribs.

“Stiles” She whispers stepping closer to the bed.

“If you don’t get out I will grab my gun and shoot you” Stiles tells her his eyes filling with tears.

She leaves without another word.

“Stiles” Nick says coming closer to the bed.

“Don’t just don’t. I know you want to go after he so go all of you get out” Stiles tells them all.

“Go!” He shouts again with a wince when they don’t make a move to go.

He grabs to pillow that his leg was resting on and screams into it when everyone had filed out the room.

How could she do that to him? How could she do that to Nick? To his father? She’s a cold hearted selfish bitch and he wants nothing to do with her or he fucking Grimm disease that she’s gave him.

He throws himself out the bed ignoring the slight twinge of pain standing on his cast brings him and gets dressed in the loosest fitting jeans Nick could find and a shot sleeved T-shirt Nick brought him from the house he grabs his belt and puts it on with great difficulty.

He then bends to grab his gun he holsters it and grabs his badge attaching that to his belt to he grabs his sleeveless hooded sweatshirt and pulls that on and makes sure it conceals his weapon.

He then grabs his keys and wallet and heads to the nurses station.

“Mr Stilinski you need to leave in a wheelchair” She tells him.

Stiles sighs and grabs his badge.

“I know your doing your job but I’m fine” He tells her showing her his badge to make a point.

She eyes it but looks like she still wants to argue.

“Look right now I just need my prescription I have signed my release papers I want to go to the pharmacy and then head home to go to bed” He tells her.

“Fine” She sighs rooting through papers and pulls out his prescription.

“Thank you” Stiles tells her flashing him a smile.

He really needs to get out of here because he feels like he’s suffocating.

He’s full to bursting point with anger at his mother.

How could she do something so horrible to her sons? The two people she’s supposed to love most in the world.

Has she got other kids around the country? Does she do it for fun? What kind of sick women is she pretending she had frontal temporal dementia faking two car crashes that don’t leave a body.

They buried an empty casket for nothing his father would be rolling around in his grave if he knew.

He hoped one of these bad Wesen finally get her he wouldn’t shed a tear she’s dead to him and has been for years.


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of you wanted an emotional Stiles to make and appearance and some of you wanted the Beacon Hills people to make an appearance this chapter although small should please you all.

“Stiles?” Breathes the other voice on the end of the phone “Thank god I’ve been calling you for a week I tried to call the station in New York they told me you got transferred what’s going on?” Scott asks him his voice sounds breathless.

“Scott” Stiles tells him his voice coming out wrecked and so vulnerable he hasn’t felt emotion like this since his fathers funeral.

“Stiles? What’s going on with you? I know it was the anniversary of his death last week and I expected you to go radio silent but you’ve been ignoring me for about a month” Scott tells him his tone showing how worried he is.

“I passed my detectives exam” Stiles tells him although he doesn’t want to tell him that he has way more important things to tell him.

“That’s great but why have you been ignoring me?” Scott asks him.

“I got a detectives job in Portland I had to move I found out I had a brother then I got hit by a car and was in a coma” Stiles hisses he really needs to tell Scott right now why he has the courage.

“You moved to Portland? You have a brother how the hell is that possible and what do you mean you were in a coma?” Scott shouts down the phone.

“Scott that isn’t even half of it my mother is alive” Stiles tells him.

“Stiles she’s dead” Scott tells him gently.

“Trust me she’s not she faked her death because someone’s after her she’s a killer Scott and I wasn’t her only kid” Stiles hisses out.

“I’m coming to Portland” Scott tells him.

“What no you can’t, what about Kira? And the Vet?” Stiles asks.

“Deaton can cover for me, I think you need me a little more” Scott tells him.

“Scott I don’t want you getting hurt” Stiles tells him.

“I won’t” Scott tells him trying to be reassuring.

“I don’t want you getting hurt I almost lost you once along with my dad if I lost you too I wouldn’t be able to carry on” Stiles sobs.

“Stiles are you okay?” Scott asks.

“Not really” Stiles tells him.

“Well I’m coming so we can handle this mess together just like we normally do” Scott tells him.

“Hurry, please” Stiles asks him he really needs Scott and if he refuses to stay away he needs him to be their as soon as possible.

“I’m going to book my plane ticket now” Scott tells him.

“Use my air miles you can get the ticket for free” Stiles tells him.

“I will do, I’m going to hang up I need to phone the airport and Kira”Scott tells him.

“I love you bro” Stiles tells him.

“I love you too, and Stiles?” Scott asks.

“Yeah?” He answers him.

“Don’t do anything stupid” Scott tells him.

“I’ll try” Stiles answers him before hanging up and taking some of the prescribed pills to ease the pain of his broken bones.


	8. Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while my laptop broke so I had to get it repaired then college started again so I have been super busy I am so sorry

He felt like crying the pain was that bad and he can’t take any more pills because he’s had that many anymore would result in an overdose, he’s been sat at the arrivals since he hung up the phone. He’s waiting for Scott and his ass is actually numb because he’s been sat there for seven hours.

He can’t be alone and being in a crowded airport is better than being alone in his house right now, because he feels like doing something reckless and stupid just like his teenage years.

His ribs are aching and he just wants to curl up in a ball and drop back into his coma. But staying focused on the arrivals waiting for Scott is a way to distract himself.

His stomach has been growling for hours the hunger is actually that severe his stomach is aching. He hasn’t ate nothing since he left the hospital and that was over 14 hours ago.

It takes another hour before Stiles sees the notice for a flight from LAX arrives and that has to be the plane Scott’s on.

He tries to stand but he can’t handle the pain so he stays seated and stays focused on the slowly trickling out of passengers and his chest feels a little lighter when he sees the floppy haired man.

“Hey Scott” Stiles says at a normal tone because Scott’s ears are amazing he could hear him even if he whispered.

Scott’s head whips up then he turns round and starts talking to someone behind him. Kira peeks round Scott and Stiles can see the wince she tries to hide when she looks at Stiles, before they both rush to him.

He had a chance to check himself out in the airport bathroom mirror he knows the cuts and bruises covering his face look horrible and Kira hates all injuries even minor ones she always goes into full blown nurse mode.

Like mother-in-law like daughter-in-law.

“Stiles” Scott cries usually Scott is beaming when he sees Stiles, but now his face looks horrified.

“Hey Scott” Stiles smirks trying harder to stand now and with the help of Scott he manages to stand.

It was a bad idea because once he got to his feet he saw who was stood behind Scott and Kira.

“What’s he doing here?” Stiles hisses.

“He was at the clinic when you called he was worried and wouldn’t take no for an answer” Scott tells him using his puppy dog eyes to express he doesn’t want Stiles causing an argument in his current state.

“I can’t be dealing with this Scott, I cannot handle my mother being alive and my ex fiancée just go back to Beacon Hills and take him with you” Stiles tells him attempting to walk away. 

“Stiles” Derek speaks up walking forward he has the worried/horrified look on his face that Kira is wearing Derek manages to mask it better but Stiles has always been good at working out everything involving Derek.

“No Derek don’t Stiles me you proposed to me then broke up with me in the span of two months you don’t get to be worried or concerned you don’t get to be nothing when it comes to me” Stiles hisses.

“You were moving Stiles” Derek argues for what feels like the hundredth time.

“Oh whatever helps you feel better Derek, you knew I was moving when you proposed to me” Stiles hisses out and he goes to say more but thinks better of it and just walks away towards the entrance.

His cast clunks along the floor every step sending tendril’s of pain all throughout his body but he ignores his protesting ribs and ankle and focuses on getting away from Derek. 

He knows he’s not succeeding because Derek and Scott are both werewolves Kira is a kitsune he knows he won’t get away from them without full use of his body, and right now his body is utterly broken.

He manages to get out of the airport and makes his way to the visitor parking lot he sees them following him and he just sighs turning around.

“I’m sorry I dragged you here Scott I’m fine now please go home back to your life” Stiles tells him attempting to smile.

“That’s bullshit and you know it Stiles, you’re not fine at all so you’re going to shut up deal with the fact that Derek’s an idiot and you’re going to let us help you” Scott tells him flashing his red eyes for good measure.

“I don’t need help Alpha McCall” Stiles tells him rolling his eyes.

“Yes you do, your face looks like it’s been used as a gym punching bag by the way your breathing you have broken ribs your wrist and leg are obviously broken, you’ve taken so many pain killers their sent is mixed with your own, you also haven’t ate nothing because your stomach is rumbling louder than a car engine” Derek hisses walking forward and places his hands on Stiles shoulders.

“Walk” Derek demands and Stiles sort of sinks into Derek’s grasp because he’s doing that drain pain thing and Stiles feels better than he has since he woke up from the coma.

Derek steers him to his car and Stiles would ask how he knew when he parked but he remembers Derek’s a werewolf and could probably smell it.

“Key’s” Derek orders and Stiles can’t protest anymore being painless is making his drowsy.

Derek opens the back doors and orders him to lay down on the back seats.

He does and he ends up with his head in Derek’s lap as Scott drives.

He’s asleep within a minute thanks to the werewolf drain pain power.

It’s a good thing the car GPS has his house saved under home otherwise Scott would have never have known where to go.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He wakes up an undetermined amount of time later with his stomach growling like a werewolf as he sits up his attention catches two things.

The first he’s in his bed at home.

The second is Derek is in his bed snoring softly.

“What the fuck!” Stiles shouts shoving at Derek it’s not until his hand flared with pain that he realised he used his broken wrist hand to shove Derek.

“Motherfucker” Stiles hisses stumbling out of bed.

“What is it are you okay?” Scott asks running into the room he’s dressed in boxers and he’s rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

He looks to the window and notices its dark so that explains the sleeping.

“No I’m not okay my ex is sleeping in my bed and my hand hurts like something I can’t think of right now my stomach feels like its eating its self and really want to shoot my mother” Stiles hisses out his anger from his mother’s visit coming to the forefront of his mind.

“Well I don’t think you’re angry because Derek fell asleep taking your pain, I think you’re just really pissed at your mother” Scott tells him.

“You think? Jeepers someone should give you a Scooby snack” Stiles tells him he’s pissed he knows he should be taking it out on his mother but he can’t see her without wanting to shoot her.

“If you say I’m Scooby because I’m more of a dog I may just strap you to the bed and let you starve, I did after all make chicken soup for you” Scott smirks at him.

“I love you” Stiles smirks the anger melting away at Scott’s caring nature he’s nothing like his selfish mother.

“I know dude” Scott smirks pushing him towards the stairs to go to the kitchen.

“But in this shaggy and Scooby relationship you are definitely the Scooby” Stiles tells him when they get to the bottom of the stairs their being followed by Derek who looks like he’s being hyper vigilant so he can jump in front of a bullet for Stiles should he need to.

“You are so not Shaggy” Scott protests, Stiles just smirks they make it into the kitchen and Scott goes to grab a small bowl Stiles smirks grapping the largest bowl he has and giving it to Scott.

“Stop Derek” Stiles tells the ex-alpha not bothering to look behind him.

“What did I do know?” Derek asks his voice small for some reason.

“You’ve got your Edward Cullen look” Stiles tells him.

He smiles a little when Derek snorts.

It hurts a little when he hears the snort they got together a year before his dad got shot and they had a pretty good relationship it was mainly long distance with him being in college.

That’s why is hurt so much when he ended the relationship claiming it was because Stiles was moving.

They were supposed to be getting married yet Derek wouldn’t even imagine leaving Beacon Hills and yet Stiles couldn’t return the place holds so many bad memories for him.

It reminds him of his dad and that’s one wound that won’t be healing anytime soon.

It took him almost ten years to get to a good place with his mother’s death but now he feels like he’s drowning like his whole life is one massive struggle.

He used to tell himself handle It one day at a time right now he doesn’t know how he’s going to make it through the day without doing something stupid.


	9. Angry Work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late

“Stiles!” Scott shouts running into the room when he hears the grunting.

“What?” Stiles asks gasping out lowering himself down slowly.

“Why the hell are you doing one armed push ups? Your wrist is broken! How the hell do you even have the upper body strength to do that?” Scott asks panicking a little bit coming over to check him over for signs of anymore injury.

“God stop acting like my mother she died……” Stiles tells him his words trailing off ending in a snort when he remembers that she’s actually alive.

“I’m some sort of supernatural beast hunter like I told you so my workouts aren’t as strenuous as they used to be” Stiles tells him.

“You’re still injured” Stiles smirks at the concern Scott’s face is showing.

“My painkillers are finally! Starting to work dude I can’t even feel my face” Stiles smirks.

“You’ve took too many that’s why” Scott tells him and he looks like he’s going to lecture him.

“Don’t give me that look Scott, right now I’m running on painkillers and a lot of anger, oh and that stew Kira made” Stiles smirks, it seems like he’s been smirking for the best part of four days since Scott arrived.

“You need to talk to me” Scott tells him making a grab for his hands, Stiles pulls away just before Scott manages to grasp his casted hand.

“I am talking to you Scott” Stiles tells him grabbing his gun off the bedside table.

“You’ve been cracking jokes and arguing with Derek for four days, you’ve been talking to Kira about Japanese and Korean food, you’ve asked me about the pack seventeen times but you’ve never talked about your mother or the fact that you’ve got a fucking brother dude” Scott tells him.

“Stop Scott just stop, god you always do this! Yes I have a brother and yes my mother is alive! But what do you want me to say? That my heart is breaking because I want to run to her and just hug her? But at the same time I want to put a bullet in her for faking her death and nearly killing me and dad, I want to scream at her for giving me this grimm thing I want to curl up in a ball a cry my eyes out I want to speak to my dad again and ask him what he thinks of what she did but I can’t Scott I just can’t” Stiles tells him screaming his eyes starting to water.

“I wanted you to show me some emotion” Scott tells him attempting to walk forward and hug him frowning when Stiles dodges him.

“I can’t be this person Scott, I can’t be emotional not anymore emotions get people killed” Stiles tells him making his way out the door and heading down the stairs to the living room.

“You need to stop running and face her Stiles, when we were fighting in our teenage years we lost so much but you never ran you were strong and you made sure you fought so stop running and acting like a coward and face her tell her all the things you want to tell her and if you don’t want those words to be nice ones then they don’t have to be” Scott tells him

“I don’t have anything nice to say and she told me that if I never have anything nice to say then I shouldn’t say it at all” Stiles tells him gabbing the milk out of the fridge and ending his rant by gulping down milk.

“Well why are you dressed? You’ve spent the past four days in sweats and baseball tees” Scott tells him.

“I need to stop by the station and sign insurance papers for my time in the hospital then I’m gonna go to the gun range and imagine I’m shooting Derek or my mother hell If it means getting rid of some stress I might even go to the gym” Stiles tells him.

“Good you could do with getting out into the fresh air I’ll come with” Stiles smirks when Scott grabs his jacket.

“I hate it when you act like my dad Scott he’s dead stop acting like him” Stiles tells him putting the milk back in the fridge.

Scott just lets out a breath and looks up towards the ceiling.

“I get that you’re angry but I’m not the person that you’re angry with so I’m not going to let that comment get to me grab your coat and lets go” Scott tells him launching Stiles red hoodie at him.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

“Is that it?” Stiles asks looking down at the paper to ensure he has all the details correct.

“Yeah” the Captain tells him grabbing the paper and putting it into a folder.

“Good and sorry about this cap I know I had only just started just my luck to run out in front of a car” Stiles tells him attempting at humour.

“I understand what you’re going through learning about being a Grimm” Sean tells him smiling reassuringly.

“I don’t understand at all” Stiles tells him.

“Nick told me about your mother and trust me I get family drama and secrets the only way to deal with it is to confront your problems letting issues fester is never a good idea” he tells him giving him a small smile.

“No offence captain but right now if I let even a tenth of my anger out the aftermath will probably end up with me in jail” Stiles tells him getting up and heading to the door.

“I hear Rosalee is helping your healing along how is that going?” Sean asks before he manages to leave.

“It’s not I haven’t spoken to her since I sort of snapped at the hospital” Stiles admits sheepishly he is ashamed he snapped at them because it wasn’t them he was really angry at.

“Word of advice let her help you she’s a miracle worker” he tells him with a small smile and Stiles just nods before he opens the office door and leaves.

Scott’s sitting at the empty desk that has a name plaque saying Det. S Stilinski and it hurts his chest a little at the fact that he’s actually been promoted to Detective but he’s no fit for active duty because he had a freak out.

“Stiles?” Comes the unmistakable sound of Nick’s voice and Stiles chest starts to hurt even more he didn’t know what to do if run into Nick.

He doesn’t know how to begin to make it right with his brother.

He turns and before he can open his mouth he’s enveloped in a hug so tight it reminds him of his father and the way he used to hug him like his life depended on it.

He’s been an idiot he pushed everyone away because he was angry.

He only needs to be angry at one person and one person only.

His mother!


	10. Getting the hang of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long real life stuff gets in the way of everything but bright side I have been accepted into Uni

“Dude watch it” Stiles shouts he snarls the best he can and jumps back up bringing his leg around and striking Nick in the ribs.

“You need to stop favouring your left side” Nick smirks getting up and striking back.

“You’ve said that every time we train for the last three months” Stiles tells him bending over and trying to catch his breath his ribs still hurt him but his ribs have been getting gradually better since he started taken Rosalee’s teas and herbs.

“How are you not healed yet? I’ve had several broken ribs and my ribs always heal fast and that’s without Rosalee’s special magical teas and healing herbs” Nick tells him grabbing two bottles of water from Monroe.

“It’s because he’s taking extra martial arts classes” Rosalee tells him from where she’s leaning against the doorway.

Stiles rolls his eyes and drops down onto the mat the basement is surprisingly comfortable the spice shop always smells like homemade pies that his mother used to make before she fake died.

“So you’re training with me, taking martial arts classes as well as going back to work this week? But you still aren’t healed?” Nick asks and Stiles braces himself for the lecture.

“Don’t start I get you’ve missed years and years of giving me big brother lectures but I can handle it, I’ve already advanced to a red belt it involves advanced fighting methods like that kick I used on you and that black widow take down move they didn’t teach me that like I learned that of watching Black Widow when she was in Iron man 2” Stiles smirks.

“How are your ribs?” Rosalee asks him handing him the powder to put in his water.

“Good much better than a few months ago, my legs and arm healed perfectly I don’t feel any pain they feel stronger somehow” Stiles tells her placing the herbal mixture in his water bottle and giving it a shake his nose widens at the smell of the brown liquid he should be used to it by now.

“That will be the Grimm powers” Monroe tells him.

“I agree that’s why I don’t understand why your ribs haven’t healed Grimm’s have an exceptionally high form of morphallaxis in their system that means your regenerative rate is high in both your bones and your cells” Rosalee tells him.

“I may have accidentally broke it again” Stiles tells her smiling innocently.

“How?” Nick asks his voice raising and Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes.

“The martial arts I took a kick to the ribs and I think I heard a crack the pains gone now though just a slight twinge, the captains putting me with you when I go back any way!” Stiles tells him his voice raising when Rosalee kneels on the floor and pokes his rib.

“Did that hurt?” She asks him.

“No I just didn’t expect it” Stiles tells her.

“I’ll up the amount of herbs it should have you completely healed in a week” She tells him.

“Thanks” Stiles smiles.

“Derek phoned the station again by the way” Nick tells him taking a seat on the sparring mat and smirking at his brother.

“Still don’t want to talk to him” Stiles tells him.

“The dude moved here so he could look after you I think that deserves forgiveness” Nick tells him smirking.

“I told him to go home just like Scott and Kira they listened he didn’t it’s not my fault his brand of the supernatural is deaf” Stiles tells him smiling.

“I just think your being too hard on him” Nick tells him.

“I do too he’s come by the shop a few times he’s a nice guy” Monroe mumbles looking up from his book.

“No one asked you wolf boy keep reading” Stiles smirks.

“What exactly happened between you two? You never really told us all you said was you broke up you treat him pretty mean even if he is your ex” Rosalee asks him.

“Right before I was moving to New York to enter the police academy Derek proposed to me I knew he never wanted to leave Beacon Hills but I was in love with him so I said yeah I wasn’t really thinking so I said yes, he proposed to me hoping to keep me in Beacon Hills and I told him I was still going I couldn’t stay in Beacon Hills anymore everywhere I went reminded me of my mother and father” Stiles tells them.

“So you broke it off?” Rosalee asks.

“No I told him we could try and make it work in New York long distance could work for us but he broke it off told me it was better for us both to end it then so we didn’t get hurt” Stiles shrugs.

“Sounds amicable” Monroe inputs.

“It was until I found him fucking his ex although logically I know we broke up internally I still felt betrayed it’s been murky between us ever since” Stiles tells them ignoring the shocked look on Rosalee’s face.

“It’s obvious he still loves you though” She tells him in an attempt to make him feel better.

“I still love him just like I still love my mother how can I not love them? They were a massive part of me and my life but love isn’t enough to make me want to talk to either one of them” Stiles snipes back his voice monochrome devoid of any emotion.

“You know Stiles we accept the love we think we deserve” Monroe tells him.

“Perks of being a wallflower?” Stiles asks smirking.

“It’s a good book” Monroe smiles.

“It’s also a great quote one that doesn’t apply to me I haven’t had a relationship since Derek yet so I haven’t fell for any dicks male or female” Stiles smirks.

“Maybe you haven’t got with anyone else because you still love Derek but don’t think you deserve him” Rosalee questions looking sorry when he looks betrayed.

“As much fun as it is talking about my love life I think I am going to go to the gun range and practice I’m a little rusty haven’t been in a few weeks” Stiles smiles politely heading to the door and picking up his gym back that he always brings over to the shop.

All he could think about as he climbed the stairs is that she’s right he is still in love with Derek but he doesn’t think they’ll get back together it won’t work.


	11. First day again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so I think this is the last chapter I think this is a good place to end it as I only planned on it being a small little ficlet but people liked it so I made it longer but I don't really know where to go so this is the end

“Welcome back Stiles” The captain tells him smirking.

“Thanks captain” Stiles tells him smirking back rolling his eyes when another welcome back card is placed on his desk from another officer he doesn’t know this one is cute but it’s annoying he just wants to work.

“Were like a family here we care about each other although nobody really knows you yet we take injury of our officers seriously and when someone gets hurt even if they are new everyone just wants to help” Sean tells him.

“Wow that’s so much more different than New York everyone looked out for themselves” Stiles smirks.

“Not here” The Captain tells him patting his shoulder and making his way back to his office.

As soon as Renard is gone he gets surrounded by a few girls and rookie cops.

“Stiles we heard your Nick’s brother is that true?” Some girl whose name tag reads Samantha asks him.

“Yes I am” Stiles tells her his voice polite but still filled with annoyance.

“How did that happen?” She asks him.

“If you don’t know how people have sex to have babies I think you should ask a medical professional” Stiles snipes his voice filled with venom.

He makes her blush red.

“No I know that I just meant that Nick didn’t say he had a brother nobody really knows anything about his personal life” She tells him again.

“That’s why it’s called a personal life” Stiles tells her she goes to tell him something else but Nick walks in and they all scatter.

“Please tell me we have a case?” Stiles asks him as soon as he gets near enough to hear him.

“Nope not yet” Nick smirks at him looking over his shoulder and laughing at the group of girls still gossiping.

“I may have told them you’re my brother” Nick tells him looking sorry.

“Its fine I can handle gossiping girls” Stiles tells him smirking his phone ringing makes him jump in his seat.

“Detective Stilinski” Stiles answers smirking at his title.

“So are you going to talk to me now or just put the phone down?” Comes Derek’s voice on the other end.

“I’m not supposed to take personal calls at work” Stiles huffs out.

“You don’t take personal calls in your personal life neither” Derek counters.

“Derek I told you I needed time to think about it” Stiles huffs.

“You’ve had three months Stiles” Derek tells him.

“You proposed to me again Derek we aren’t even together and you just popped the question you got down on one knee and pulled out a ring what person in their right mind does that huh? Because it is seriously hard to handle” Stiles asks him hissing the question into the phone.

“I moved Stiles I left Beacon Hills for you that’s what stopped us from being together last time Beacon Hills so I moved to be with you when I saw you battered and bruised your face was unrecognisable it was covered in bruises that much” Derek tells him.

“You think that moving to Portland means that we can just pick up where we left off?” Stiles asks him.

“Yes why not we’re good together always have been we drive each other crazy but we always make each other better in the end” Derek tells him.

“Do you have any idea how much you screwed me up when I caught you with Jennifer?” Stiles asks his voice betraying him and filling with emotion.

“I do because I felt the exact same when I saw your face I felt your pain because I slept with her out of anger I thought you were moving to New York to get away from me but Scott cornered me and after breaking my nose he told me why you really left it’s because Beacon Hills reminds you of him and her isn’t it?” Derek asks.

“Yes Derek it does I have great memories of my parents in Beacon Hills but the memory of his death makes it even worse it’s like all the good memories are minuscule in comparison to his death” Stiles admits.

“Then we can make new memories here you’ve got a family now Stiles you have your brother and as much as you hate her right now you have your mother back you have friends I’m ready for us to start again it shouldn’t have taken me this long to let Beacon Hills go but that was the only place I had memories of my family but I want to stay here with you I want to marry you and do all the cheesy stuff together I want to set up a business out here I don’t have to work like because I’m still rich but I want to do something I want to do it with you though Stiles” Derek tells him.

“I don’t know if I can trust you Derek” Stiles tells him.

“Then let me prove to you I can love you let me prove how much I still do and how much I regret not going to New York with you when I saw you injured Stiles I knew I couldn’t leave you again and I won’t leave now if you don’t want me I will try every day to prove to you I still love you and I will remind you every day I love you and always will” Derek tells him.

“Sell the ring” Stiles tells him.

“What?” Derek asks confused.

“Sell the ring and I will let you take me out on a date we can start from the beginning get to know each other and find out if we can make this work again” Stiles tells him.

“Done” Derek tells him his voice filled with more happiness than Stiles has ever heard come from the sourwolf.

“When can I see you?” Derek asks and Stiles knows he’s smiling.

“Tonight after work meet me at the spice show you can be my sparring buddy” Stiles smirks.

“I’ll be there” Derek tells him.

“See you then” Stiles tells him smirking at Derek’s response he says a quick good bye when Nick calls his name.

“Yeah?” Stiles asks looking to his brother.

“Wu and Hank called they’ve got a case they think its Wesen related” Nick tells him in whisper so they don’t get over heard.

“Let’s go then” Stiles smirks grabbing his gun out of the locked draw and making his way to the door.

“So what was all that about on the phone with Derek?” Nick asks them when they jump in the elevator to the underground car park.

“I decided to give him another chance” Stiles tells him smiling hesitantly.

“Good” Nick tells him smiling back.

Maybe he can have it all a good job a brother and Derek sure they have a long way to go before they can get back to normal but he does love the stupid sourwolf maybe he is a Grimm and he has to deal with Wesen every now and again but he’s dealt with worse. Maybe in time he will forgive Derek he might even forgive his mother for what she’s done as well but right now it’s time to focus on his future and whenever he pictures the future Derek’s always there even when they aren’t together.

Maybe Derek could be his happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys be sure to check out my other fics and thank you all for supporting my fan fics your all amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any ideas for this


End file.
